Una Nueva Oportunidad
by Hakuren Ryuna
Summary: Mi nueva historia,donde incluyo a mi nueva do comienza con la ruptura de Natsumi con Roccoco en la isla Liccot. mal summary,por supuesto xD en fin,espero que os guste! PENDIENTE DE REEDICIÓN
1. Partida y Regreso

**Nueva historiaa!**

**que fuerte, no tenía pensado subirla hoy xDD**

**pero por cierta primita... lo haré. no quiero que luego se me queje ¬¬**

**eenfin, ya se que hace un tiempo hice un One-Shot sobre Natsumi y Roccoco, y realmente me gustaban como pareja, pero Natsumi me pega más con otro chico que... bueno, ya lo vereis.**

**por eso, y gracias a alguna recomendación en unas decisiones de mi querida Señorita Sharp, he creado mi nueva O.C, Kyaria Akemi.**

**en el fic habrá distintas parejas que espero que no os disgusten demasiado, y tambien la participacion de alguna de mis .**

**bueeno, me despido por el momento.**

**espero que lo disfruteis y que os guste!**

En la isla Liccot, estaba atardeciendo.

A pesar de lo hermoso que era todo por allí, junto al río no todo era felicidad.

Una joven pareja discutía.

La chica, con el pelo castaño cayendo rizo por su espalda, intentaba mantenerse serena, pero el chico, de piel oscura y pelo azul, no pretendía relajarse.

- ¿Cuando pensabas hablarme de el?

- Te he dicho que no creía que podría volver a sentir algo por el.

- Pero lo has hecho. ¿Como me haces esto? es como si me hubieras utilizado.

- ¡No! créeme, Roccoco, no te utilicé. Jamás podría utilizarte. Solo que...

- ¿Qué, Natsumi?

- Yo... ya no te quiero.

Roccoco bajó la cabeza. No podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando. Pero esa era la realidad.

- ¿Que ya no me quieres? di mejor que nunca me has querido. Yo solo fui un reemplazo temporal.

- Piensa lo que quieras. Pero yo ya no puedo estar contigo.

Natsumi se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse.

- ¿Y te vas a ir así? ¿Dejarás el equipo después de todo lo que ha pasado? ¿Me vas a dejar a mí?

- si. Lo siento. Pero me vuelvo al Inazuma Japan.

El chico se quedo ahí de pie, junto al río.

No sabía en lo que pensar.

Maldita isla.

Natsumi había empezado a estar rara desde que habían llegado.

¿Quien seria ese chico?

Roccoco sentía rabia por haber sido utilizado de aquella manera. Y ni siquiera sabía a quien había suplantado todo ese tiempo. Pero lo descubriría.

La rabia dejó paso a la tristeza.

Se sentó en la orilla del río con la cabeza baja.

¿Por que Natsumi le hacia esto?

El le había dado tanto... que ingenuo había sido...

Creía que ella le quería, y solamente lo había usado.

Rodeó sus rodillas con los brazos y hundió su cabeza en ellas.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

El la quería.

Y de repente, debía olvidarla. Pero no podía.

Natsumi lo era todo para el.

Pero claro, ella ya había perdido el interés en su relación.

Dos lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro.

No quería llorar por ella, pero le había hecho daño.

Aquella noche, en la playa, habían tenido su primer beso.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que para ella no había significado nada.

- Oye, ¿estás bien?

Una hermosa voz femenina lo sacó de inmediato de sus pensamientos.

Levantó la cabeza lentamente y la miró.

Era una chica preciosa, con el pelo violeta oscuro largo hasta la cintura, y unos preciosísimos ojos ambarinos.

Era toda una belleza de chica, la verdad. Pero Roccoco no veía hermosura en aquellos momentos. No podía.

¿Por que esa chica le estaba hablando?

- Eh... ¿que?

- Te he preguntado si estabas bien.

- ... si, si... estoy bien.

La chica se fijó en sus ojos, e inmediatamente sacó un pañuelo de seda de su bolso.

Se puso de puntillas frente a el, y le tendió el pañuelo para que lo cogiera.

- Toma, límpiate.

- Yo... ¡yo no estaba llorando!

- ¿Y quien ha dicho que estuvieras llorando? solo te he dicho que te limpiaras.

Roccoco acepto el pañuelo a regañadientes y se limpio.

La chica sonrió satisfecha.

- ¿Tu no eres el portero del Little Giants? ¿el que ha ganado al Orpheus hace unos días?

- eh... si. Me llamo Roccoco.

- Yo soy Akemi.

- Encantado... ¿has visto el partido?

- Claro. En un principio iba para apoyar al Orpheus, pero la verdad, estuvisteis increíbles. Eres un portero impresionante.

- Gracias, supongo... ¿has venido a la isla solo por el Orpheus? no creo que sigan mucho aquí tras perder las semifinales.

- En realidad no he venido por ellos. Solo quería apoyarlos, hice buenas amistades en ese equipo.

- ¿Por quien has venido entonces?

- Inazuma Japan. ¡Que casualidad que sean tus próximos rivales! será un partido alucinante.

- ¿Japón? genial...

- ¿Qué pasa con Japón?

No sabía si debía hablar de aquello con una desconocida. Pero parecía una chica muy amable.

- ¿No conocerás por casualidad a una chica? se llama Natsumi.

- ¿Raimon? como para no conocerla. La conozco desde que era pequeña.

- Vaya. ¿Sois amigas?

- ¿Bromeas? es una hipócrita. Jamás me juntaría con ella.

El chico se mordió el labio. Hipócrita. Justo lo que el pensaba en esos momentos. Esa chica estaba empezando a caerle bien.

Aunque se sentía un poco mejor, volvió a bajar la cabeza mientras dejaba que las lágrimas brotaran.

La chica lo notó. Pero no sabía que hacer.

No conocía a ese chico de nada, y ya de por si no se le daba muy bien lo de consolar.

Supuso que lo más normal sería un abrazo, aunque no sabía si podría resultar violento.

Pero no lo pensó demasiado. Ese chico necesitaba ayuda.

Le rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza del chico en su pecho.

Roccoco se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada.

La verdad era que necesitaba alguna muestra de apoyo. Esa chica era muy amable.

Su tacto era muy confortable, y le tranquilizaba.

Tras un rato, el chico comenzaba a inquietarse, ya que Akemi no se movía, así que se separó de ella.

Akemi lo miró, comprendiendo. Sonrió intentando calmarlo.

- Se que no querrás, pero si te apetece puedes contarme lo que te pasa.

- No, no... Gracias. Estoy bien. Solo es un mal día.

- Está bien. No conviene hablar demasiado con una desconocida - sonrió-. Bueno, Roccoco, lo siento, pero se está haciendo tarde. Me tengo que ir.

- Claro, no te preocupes.

- Oye... si te sientes mal y te apetece hablar, o lo que sea, si quieres puedes venir a verme. Estoy siempre en la residencia del Inazuma Japan.

- Pues... gracias, lo pensare.

- Adiós, ya nos veremos. O bueno, en todo caso te veré yo a ti en el partido. ¡Adiós!

- Adiós.

La chica caminó deprisa hasta que se detuvo a unos pasos, se giró y le habló de nuevo.

- ¿Sabes, Roccoco? no se lo que te habrá hecho esa chica, pero es una estúpida. Eres un encanto. No deberías estar triste por una tonta. ¡Cuídate!

Y dicho esto, se fue.

Roccoco no salía de su asombro. ¿Como había sabido Akemi que se trataba de una chica?

¿Tan evidente era?

No quería pensar en eso.

Solo el pensar en Natsumi le destrozaba.

Pero le consolaba un poco el hecho de que podría hacer una nueva amiga.

No sabía si debía confiar tan pronto, pero esa chica parecía de confianza.

Debía pensar antes de actuar.

Después de todo, si iba a verla, se encontraría con Natsumi...

Observó el pañuelo de Akemi. Se le había olvidado devolvérselo.

Llevaba las iniciales K. I. grabados en hilo plateado.

Tendría que llevárselo…

.

.

.

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece..._

_igualmente soñar es gratis xD_


	2. El pañuelo

Era de noche, y Akemi estaba en su cuarto de la residencia del Raimon.

Estaba sentada en la repisa de la ventana, observando el paisaje.

Pensaba en el chico que había conocido ese día, Roccoco, y en quien podría ser la chica que lo había hecho sufrir.

- Eh, ¿Akemi, estas bien? te noto distraída.

La chica miro a su amiga, Eiri, con su largo pelo añil atado en una coleta baja, y sus preciosos ojos brillando a la luz de la luna.

- Pensaba... en que necesito un pañuelo.

- ¿Un pañuelo?

- Si. He perdido el mío.

- ¿Ese que era de tu madre? ¿Como es que lo has perdido?

- ... no lo se...

- Espero que lo encuentres. Se lo mucho que significa para ti. Bueno, será mejor que mire mi correo. Oh, un mensaje de Aphrodi! nunca falla.

Akemi sonrió al ver la reacción de Eiri. Debía ser maravilloso tener a alguien con quien compartir tus sentimientos. A veces su amiga le daba un poco de envidia.

- ¿Lo echas de menos?

- Muchísimo, la verdad. Al menos tenemos las llamadas y el email... pero bueno, nos volveremos a ver pronto. Bueno, voy a ir un momento a darle las buenas noches a mi hermano. Se nos hace un poco extraño no poder compartir habitación. Volveré enseguida.

- Vale.

Seguía sin verle el sentido a que se dieran las buenas noches, ya que a menudo Eiri se iba en mitad de la noche a dormir con su hermano. Al menos ya no se volvería a asustar por la noche, ya que antes era Shiro el que venia a la habitación de las chicas, hasta que un día Akemi se despertó en la oscuridad viendo como un chico se metía en la cama de su amiga y se había puesto a gritar.

Se rió al recordarlo. Ahora el hermano de su amiga no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara.

Suspiró profundamente. Ojalá pudiera estar en esos momentos con su hermana pequeña.

- Sukui...

La llamaría, pero ya era muy tarde, y no le dejarían hablar con ella a esas horas.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Salio de la habitación.

No le gustaba demasiado que la vieran en pijama, pero no le apetecía pensar en eso.

Fue a la habitación de su mejor amigo, que se sorprendió al verla a esas horas.

- Akemi, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Jirou...

El chico, que en esos momentos no llevaba su acostumbrado parche, dejaba que se le vieran sus dos ojos avellana.

Vio que su amiga estaba mal. Se acercó a ella y poniéndole los brazos alrededor de los hombros, hizo que se sentara en la cama.

- ¿Otra vez por tu hermana?

- Es que... no se si debería haber venido, tal y como están las cosas...

- No pienses en eso, Akemi. Todo ira mal si tú piensas que va mal. Sukui esta bien, ¿vale? sabes que ella no quiere que estés mal.

- Ya lo se... en fin, será mejor cambiar de tema... ¿sabes? hoy he conocido al portero de vuestros próximos rivales.

Sakuma se sorprendió sobremanera. ¿Su amiga conocía al capitán de sus rivales?

- ¿ah, si? vaya. ¿Como se llamaba? Ro...

- Roccoco.

- Vaya. ¿Como es que lo has conocido? ¿ te ha dicho algo?

- No, para nada. Estaba en el río, un poco triste. Simplemente hablé un rato con el para animarle.

- triste... que día mas extraño. El capitán de los little Giants está triste y tu lo consuelas, Natsumi Raimon vuelve a ser la gerente del grupo...

- aagh, no me hables de esa. Tener que aguantarla va a ser un suplicio...

- No creo que sea para tanto.

- Como se nota que no la conoces. De pequeña, siempre hacía lo posible para hacérmelo pasar mal.

- Pero ya no sois pequeñas, Akemi.

- Yo no, por supuesto. Pero esa chica sigue teniendo la edad mental de una niña de preescolar.

El chico rió.

- eres de lo que no hay. Pero ya es hora de que vuelvas a tu habitación.

- si... Eiri me estará esperando... nos veremos mañana, ¿vale? buenas noches.

- que duermas bien.

Akemi corrió antes de que la vieran en pijama saliendo del cuarto de su amigo.

Se encontró con su amiga en su habitación, donde esta ya se estaba metiendo en la cama dispuesta a dormir.

Desde luego, Eiri ya sabía donde había estado la chica, así que no preguntó. Akemi estaba muy rara ese día.

...

Las chicas se despertaron justo a tiempo para preparar el desayuno a los chicos junto a sus otras compañeras.

No estaban obligadas a ello, pero se habían ofrecido voluntarias. Además, Akemi disfrutaba cocinando para sus amigos.

Aunque esa mañana transcurrió un poco turbulenta.

Natsumi intentaba ayudarlas, pero Akemi no parecía estar muy de acuerdo.

- ¡deja esto, que ya lo hago yo!

- ¡oye! ¡Que yo soy la manager del equipo!

- ¡pero tu no tienes ni idea de cocinar! ¡Si serías capaz de poner sal a la leche!

Las otras cuatro chicas, Aki, Haruna, Fuyuka y Eiri, miraban sin saber como interferir.

- si nos hemos apañado mientras tu no estabas, ¿que te hace pensar que te necesitamos ahora?

- ¡yo he estado en este equipo desde hace mas tiempo que tu! tengo derecho a todo aquí!

- pero yo nunca lo he traicionado yéndome con el equipo rival! además, si estas aquí es solo por tu condición de niña mimada!

Se lanzaron miradas asesinas durante unos instantes y después cada una se fue por su lado.

Akemi salió de la residencia de lo más enfadada y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento, que todavía estaba vacío.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos y se puso a maldecir en voz baja.

- maldita niñata... se cree que solo por su nombre todos tenemos que hacerle caso...

- esto... hola.

La chica levanto rápidamente la cabeza y se asombro por quien estaba a su lado.

- Roccoco...

- yo mismo. Buenos días.

Akemi miró fijamente a Roccoco antes de saber que decir. Se fijo en sus ojos. Al menos ya no estaban enrojecidos y se distinguía en ellos un hermoso azul oscuro. No se había detenido a meditarlo profundamente, pero lo cierto era que Roccoco era un chico bastante guapo. Era un poco más alto que ella, y se le veía un cuerpo bastante trabajado por los entrenamientos.

- que sorpresa. Que te ha traído a la residencia del Inazuma Japan?

- pasaba por aquí... y bueno, venía a devolverte esto.

Le tendió el pañuelo azul claro con letras plateadas.

- mi pañuelo...

- si, bueno... ayer te fuiste deprisa y no te lo pude dar...

- muchas gracias... tenia pensado comprarme uno nuevo, pero ya no hará falta. Quieres sentarte?

- eh... claro, por que no?

Roccoco estaba algo nervioso, aun sin saber por que. Le gustaba la sonrisa de esa chica. Ese pañuelo debía tener algún significado especial para ella.

- oye... me he fijado en el pañuelo... que significan las iniciales? te llamas Akemi, pero pone K. I.

- son las iniciales de mi madre. Kyaria Izumi.

- vaya.

- mi padre se lo regaló antes de divorciarse. Es una de las pocas cosas que tengo de ella tras su marcha. Se fue del país.

El chico vio como se le acumulaban las lágrimas en los ojos. Lamentó haber sacado el tema.

- lo siento... no debería haber dicho nada. Últimamente parece que abro la boca solo para decir estupideces.

- oh, no, tranquilo. Fue hace mucho. Además, tal vez necesite desahogarme.

El moreno no daba crédito a como la chica sacaba fuerzas para sonreír cuando se notaba que quería llorar.

- ... cuanto hace que no la ves?

- pronto hará seis años. Ya ves que buena madre. Hablo con ella una vez cada dos meses o así. Ni siquiera ha tenido la decencia de ir a ver a mi hermana al hospital

- el hospital? tu hermana?

- si. Mi hermana. Se llama Sukui. Tiene nueve años, y lleva medio hospitalizada.

- por que?

- no lo saben. Le hacen muchas pruebas, y la han operado, pero aun no han descubierto que tiene. y yo, como una hermana pésima, me encapriche por venir aquí. Lo siento, apenas nos conocemos y te estoy contando toda mi vida.

- no, no importa. De hecho, me agrada que quieras compartir esto conmigo. Aunque no entiendo por que.

- creo que tu y yo podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos, sabes? siento que me puedo fiar de ti. Es una locura, no?

- para nada...

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos largos instantes.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, y de vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas que desviaban enseguida.

Akemi se cansaba de tanto silencio, así que decidió hablar.

- háblame de ella.

- de quien?

- de la chica por la que estabas mal ayer. Que fue lo que te hizo?

- ah, eso... digamos que... simplemente me utilizó para reemplazar a otro chico. Y no me di cuenta hasta ayer. Increíble, verdad? el amor ciega tanto que no puedes ver la realidad aunque la tengas delante. Yo creía que ella me quería, y no era mas que una farsa.

- lo siento...

- no tienes que disculparte.

- si te hubiera conocido antes, no habría permitido que esa idiota te hiciera daño.

Roccoco solo supo responder a ese comentario con una amigable sonrisa.

La chica se empezó a poner nerviosa.

- oh, perdona... madre mia... parezco una loca hablándote como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. Pero... es que me fastidia tanto que haya gente capaz de hacerle tanto mal a alguien. Se nota que eres un chico de lo más amable y encantador. Claro que lo eres, me estas aguantando a mi... que tonta soy...

Antes de que Roccoco pudiera decir algo, Akemi se levantó del banco de golpe.

- lo siento, debo irme. Me he saltado el desayuno y las demás estarán preocupadas por mi. Si eso... ya nos veremos en otra ocasión, vale? suerte. Adiós!

- eh... adiós.

Roccoco comenzó a caminar hasta la residencia de su equipo.

Esa chica realmente le parecía muy interesante.

Le parecía extraño estar así, medianamente contento, cuando el día anterior una chica le había roto el corazón.

Pero Akemi era tan extraña... le divertía esa forma de ser, tan impetuosa.

Aunque el día anterior no se dio cuenta, se paro a pensar que realmente esa chica era muy guapa. Le resultaba difícil apartarse de sus ojos ámbar.

La voz de su conciencia le hablaba prácticamente a gritos. "venga, idiota! quieres que otra chica te haga daño? no vas a escarmentar nunca"

- Akemi no parece de esa clase de chica... la acabo de conocer, pero aun así... la verdad si que es demasiado pronto para fijarme en otra chica...


	3. Miedo al Dolor

**Hola de nuevo! ^^**

**Estos son días felices (mas o menos xDD) y mi querida amiga nspiración se decidió por fin a hacerme una visita xD da igual que fuera a las tres de la mañana, cuando viene, tienes que atenderla xD**

**Lovelygirl84 (mi preciosa señorita Sharp (L) ), DragonSoulSC, y Nelly Blaze (Porfa, no te enfades conmigo por como pongo a Nelly aquí, sin en el fondo me cae bien... a veces xDD) muchiiisimas gracias por comentarme los capis, de verdad que me alegrais el día ^^**

**Bueno, y aquí, sin más dilación, el capi xDD no es nada especial, pero espero que os guste xD comienza la encrucijada... jejeje... no, es broma, pero si que habrá una cosilla que resolver .**

**Gracias por leer! ^^**

-Espera espera espera... ¿Roccoco Urupa? ¿Lo dices en serio?

Akemi estaba con Eiri en su habitación.

- Bueno... es un chico muy agradable, no veo por que sería malo.

- No digo que sea malo... es que son nuestros próximos rivales. ¡Pero que fuerte! ¡Te gusta el portero de los Little Giants!

- ¡Calla! ¡No grites!

- Perdoonaa... Pero eso que me has contado de que está mal por una chica...

- ¿Quien podrá ser ella?

- Akemi... no te das cuenta?

- De que?

- Creo que esa chica es... Natsumi...

- Que?

Eiri lamentó haber dicho eso al momento.

Se tapó los oídos, ya que se aproximaba un gran grito de guerra.

Pero no hubo tal grito.

Únicamente vio a su amiga con la cabeza baja.

- Natsumi y Roccoco estuvieron juntos? no me encaja...

- Akemi, siento decírtelo, pero esa es la verdad. Natsumi me había comentado algo cuando volvió al equipo.

- Pero es que el es tan... no se, diferente a ella... Natsumi es una asquerosa, eso está claro. Que es lo que pasó entre ellos?

- Ella solo me contó un poco de lo que había pasado cuando se unió a su equipo. Simplemente, empezaron a estar juntos. Pero ella dejó de quererle.

- Que extraño...

A la peliazul se le ocurrió una idea para que su amiga estuviera mejor.

- Podrías... ir a la residencia de los Little Giants y hablar con el...

- Claaaro... y le digo "oye, que te parece si abrimos viejas heridas y me cuentas más sobre la chica que te hizo daño"? ni hablar.

- ¿Quien ha dicho nada de hablar sobre eso?

Akemi comprendió.

Su amiga podía llegar a ser bastante intrigante a veces.

- Sabes? me extraña que nunca te interesara venir al Imperial.

Eiri le respondió con una sonrisa amigable, aunque Akemi no se dio cuenta del dolor que le había causado a su amiga.

Pero esta sabía como disimular.

- Bueno, ve a verle. Yo te cubro.

- Gracias. Si esa idiota te dice algo, actúa como yo lo haría!

- Ni lo sueñes. No quiero tener enemigos.

Akemi sonrió y se fue corriendo de la habitación.

Nunca había ido a la residencia de los Little Giants, y le costó un poco llegar.

En cuanto vio el edificio, se sentó un momento a descansar.

¿Qué podía decirle? Era la segunda vez que iba a verlo ese día, y no quería parecer una pesada.

Escuchó unos golpes cerca, y caminó hacia donde provenían.

Llegó a la playa, donde un chico paraba con una sola mano un enorme neumático atado a una cuerda y colgado de una palmera.

Se fijó en el chico, y se dio cuenta de quien era.

Se apoyó sobre una palmera, suspirando al contemplar la piel morena y el trabajado cuerpo de Roccoco Urupa.

Maldición, odiaba sentirse atraída por un chico, y más aún por un chico al que apenas conocía.

El sol brillaba por encima del mar, muy pronto atardecería.

Pero Roccoco no dejaba de entrenar.

Y Akemi no dejaba de observarle.

No dejaba de preguntarse si lo de Natsumi era cierto. Sentía muchísima rabia.

Si "esa" le había hecho daño a Roccoco, no se lo perdonaría.

Se limitó a susurrarse a si misma:

- ¿Que idiotez estás haciendo, Kyaria Akemi?

Se incorporó, separándose de la palmera, y se alejó lentamente de la playa, mientras Roccoco seguía entrenando, sin darse cuenta de que alguien le había estado observando durante bastante tiempo.

Akemi caminó un rato, lamentándose por ser tan cobarde.

Realmente quería ir a hablar con él, pero no sabía que decir, ni que excusa poner para ir a verle.

Pasó junto a una cafetería de la isla, y se quedó mirando un puesto de bebidas.

Sonrió animadamente.

...

Roccoco no paraba de golpear el neumático, mientras las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su rostro.

Se dio cuenta de que acababa de anochecer, como también se dio cuenta de que había alguien tras el.

- ¿Te apetece descansar un rato?

- Akemi... ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Oh, nada, solo venía a espiarte para informar a mi equipo.

El chico rió.

- No bromees.

- Quería pasear un rato, y mira tú, acabé llegando hasta aquí.

- Ah. ¿Y esos refrescos?

- Esto, es por si me entraba sed. ¿Quieres uno?

- Suena genial. ¿Nos sentamos?

- Claro.

Se sentaron junto a la orilla del mar, y estuvieron charlando durante un buen rato.

- Oye, es un poco tarde. ¿No deberías irte a la residencia de Japón?

- No creo que me echen de menos. Estarán demasiado ocupados haciéndole caso a la señorita Raimon.

Roccoco bajó la cabeza, y Akemi lamentó haber dicho eso.

A veces ser tan impulsiva era un gran inconveniente.

Pero Roccoco actuó como si no le hubiera molestado.

- ¿La conoces desde hace mucho tiempo?

- Fuimos juntas a la guardería. Desde que nos vimos por primera vez, nos odiamos a muerte. Menos mal que luego nunca volvimos a ir al colegio juntas, ni al instituto.

- ¿A que instituto vas?

- Al Imperial.

- ¿El equipo que ganó el Frontier durante cuarenta años seguidos?

- Si, ese. Solía jugar de defensa, y alguna que otra vez de portera.

- Increíble. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

La chica sonrió, y fue correspondida durante unos instantes, hasta que ladeó la cabeza.

- Roccoco.

- ¿Si?

- Oye, no quiero parecer una entrometida, pero... ¿Hubo algo entre Natsumi y tu cuando estuvo en tu equipo?

Roccoco se asombró ante la pregunta, y puso una mirada que Akemi solo pudo interpretar de melancólica.

- Estuvimos juntos un tiempo... hasta ayer.

- Lo siento. Soy una metomentodo.

- No pasa nada. Creo que a ti si que puedo contártelo.

- ... ¿Qué pasó?

- Simplemente... Ella vino a mi país, la vi, me enamoré perdidamente de ella, fuimos pareja... y de pronto me dijo que ya no me quería. Todo porque había vuelto a sentir algo por otro chico de antes.

- ...

- Pero bueno, supongo que ya ni tiene importancia. Siempre acabo siendo el suplente de todo el mundo, estoy acostumbrado.

Akemi no dijo nada. Se limitó a observar al chico.

Le parecía triste que Natsumi le hubiera hecho tanto daño.

Estaba claro: El la seguía queriendo, y jamás tendría oportunidad con Roccoco. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo haciéndose ilusiones.

Y no quería que le hicieran daño.

- ¿Sabes, Akemi? Me siento realmente cómodo contigo. Apenas nos conocemos, lo se, pero siento que contigo puedo hablar.

- Si... Yo he sentido lo mismo. Pero...

- ¿Pero?

- Pero yo no quiero ser la suplente de nadie.

Dicho esto, se levantó y salió corriendo, dejando a Roccoco de lo más confundido.

El chico hizo ademán de intentar detenerla, pero corría demasiado rápido.

Akemi corría sin parar, y las lágrimas acudieron rápidamente a sus ojos.

Lo que empezaba a sentir por Roccoco era un gran error.

No se iba a olvidar de Natsumi de un día para otro, y no tenía pensado dejar que la utilizara, tal y como Natsumi lo había utilizado para olvidarse de ese chico.

Se le nublaba la vista por las lágrimas acumuladas, y no vio a la persona que tenía delante hasta que chocó con ella.

- Kyaria... ¿Que diablos te pasa?

La chica miró hacia arriba, para ver la cara de su compañero.

Los mismos ojos impenetrables de siempre, pero en esa ocasión había algo más, aunque no supo que era.

- Fudo...!

No quería llorar delante de él, precisamente, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras más lágrimas caían.

- ... Akemi...

Lo que más desconcertó a la chica no fue que Fudo la llamara por su nombre... sino que aquel chico, con el que nunca se había llevado especialmente bien, la estaba abrazando...


	4. ¿Qué te pasa?

**Hola a todooos ^^**

**Menos mal que ya empiezo a escribir estas partes, que son mis favoritas xDD**

**DragonSoulSC, Aika-Chan20, LovelyGirl84, y Albin, muchisimas gracias por comentar, me animais mucho a continuar escribiendo.**

**Este capi es algo cortito, pero es que lo acabo de escribir ahora en un arrebato de inspiracion xDD**

**Espero que os guste, y n os asusteis por la actitud de Fudo, que tiene su explicacion xDD**

**He aquí el capítulo 4 ^^**

...

- Fudo...

Akemi no podía creerse que ese chico la estuviera abrazando.

Pero se sentía demasiado angustiada como para discutir, así que se dejó llevar por el abrazo.

Consiguió calmarse un poco y dejar de llorar, y Fudo se separó de ella.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado, Akemi?

- ¿Qué me ha pasado a mí? Dirás que te ha pasado a ti... estás de lo más extraño...

- ¿Como que estoy extraño? Yo no me he puesto a llorar desconsoladamente.

- Tu, el "gran Fudo", me has llamado por mi nombre y me has abrazado. Precisamente eso muy normal no es.

- Eh... Dejemos eso aparte! Bueno, me vas a contar lo que te ha pasado o no?

- ... No... no me ha pasado nada.

- Nadie llora, en especial tu, siempre tan rígida, sin un buen motivo. Anda, cuéntamelo.

No debería contárselo, ya sabía como era ese chico. Jamás había confiado del todo en él.

Claro que desde que habían comenzado el Frontier Internacional, había cambiado mucho.

- ... Me... me está empezando a gustar un chico. Pero ese chico no es para mí.

- Por eso llorabas?

- Si...

- Vaya, no es nada propio de ti.

- Será esta noche, que hace que todos actuemos de otro modo.

- ... Anda, vamos. Te acompañaré a tu habitación.

Se dejó llevar por el chico, sin dejar de sorprenderse por la actitutd tan extraña que estaba teniendo.

- Oye, Fudo...

- ¿Si?

- No le digas a nadie lo que ha pasado. Por favor.

- Solo si tu no dices nada de lo que he hecho.

- Vale. Gracias.

- Por... por cierto, ¿como esta tu hermana?

- Sukui? ... Aún no saben lo que tiene... siguen haciéndole pruebas.

- Espero que se recupere. Siempre fue una niña muy fuerte.

- ... Si.

- No te preocupes, pronto será el partido final, y por tanto, volveremos a casa. Podrás volver a verla pronto.

La chica se dio cuenta de que tenía razón.

Pronto se irían.

Y... ya no volvería a ver a Roccoco nunca más.

No debería importarle, apenas se conocían, él desde luego no iba a pasarlo mal por no volver a verla.

Pero algo le decía que no debía dejar las cosas así.

Más ya estaba bien por ese día.

No quería volver a verlo, por mucho que le doliera.

No iba a ser la suplente de Natsumi. Nunca.

Llegaron hasta las habitaciones, y se quedaron un momento frente a la puerta de Akemi.

- Oye, si lo pasas mal, y quieres hablar con alguien, puedes contar conmigo. No soy bueno dando consejos o consolando, pero se escuchar.

- Gracias. Hasta mañana.

- Adios. Y no te preocupes por ese chico. Si no es para ti, no tienes porque estar mal.

Akemi sonrió, y la verdad es que esa fue la primera sonrisa sincera que le había mostrado a Fudo.

- Buenas noches, Kyaria.

La chica dio un suspiro. Ya volvía a ser el de siempre, sabiendo que odiaba que la llamaran por su apellido.

- Buenas noches... Akio.

El chico, que estaba caminando en dirección a su cuarto, se frenó en seco.

- ¿Me has llamado... por mi nombre?

Pero cuando se giró, Akemi ya no estaba.

Si Akemi no soportaba que la llamaran por su apellido, Fudo no soportaba que le llamaran por su nombre.

Y ella, desde luego lo sabía.

El chico sonrió ironicamente y siguió caminando lentamente.

Hasta que escuchó una voz familiar cerca de él.

- ¿Has conseguido decírselo?

- ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos, Kido?

- Digamos que... como amigo, me preocupo por Akemi. Y también por lo que le hayas dicho.

- No, no se lo he dicho. ¿Contento?

- Pues no. Yo creo que deberías decírselo, antes de que se entere por otros.

- No pretendas darme consejos, Kido. Se te da de pena.

- Di lo que quieras, Pero a este paso, Akemi se enterará de todo, y no te perdonará el que no te atrevieras a contarlo por ti mismo.

Fudo bajó la cabeza.

- No todos tenemos tanta labia como tú. Y ucho menos para estas cosas. Es un mal momento para decírselo, tiene demasiadas preocupaciones dentro.

- Como quieras. Tu piensa en lo que te he dicho.

- Dejame en paz.

Dicho esto, camino tanquilamente hasta su habitación, cerrando de un portazo.

Kido soltó un suspiro.

- Nunca cambiará...

Miró un momento la puerta de Akemi, y se metió de nuevo en su cuarto.


	5. Noticias repentinas

**Personalmente, este cpi no me gusta nada.**

**Pero bueno, es una parte que tengo que escribir.**

**Gracias por leer.**

...

Roccoco no para de pensar en lo que Akemi le había dicho la noche anterior.

"No pienso ser la suplente de nadie".

Realmente le había dejado preocupado.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a esa chica?

¿Debería ir a verla? Temía parecer pesado...

En verdad era una chica de lo más extraña. Le llamaba mucho la atención.

"Venga ya, idiota, la conoces desde hace tres días, no debes insistir tanto en verla, o sospechará algo raro".

- Es verdad... a lo mejor si voy se pensará que me gusta...

¿Y acaso no era verdad?

Pensándolo bien, era perfectamente posible que se estuviera prendando de ella.

Se notaba que era una chica muy inteligente, además de preciosa, y muy amable.

Pero también tenía algo extraño, que no era capaz de descubrir.

No podía ser.

Acababa de terminar con Natsumi, y solo estaba fijándose en Akemi por el dolor que todavía habitaba en su corazón.

Y además, aunque aceptara que Akemi le gustaba, ¿De que serviría? Era totalmente imposible que ella sintiera algo por él.

- ¿Haría bien yendo a verla?

...

- Akemi, ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Eh? Si, claro, Eiri, no te preocupes.

- Siento mucho lo que pasó ayer.

- No tienes que disculparte.

- Claro que si. Fui yo la que te impulsó a ir a ver a Roccoco.

- Puedes estar tranquila. No voy a volver a pensar en él. No quiero saber nada de ese chico.

- Ah...

La peliazul estaba preocupada por su amiga.

No le había contado todo lo que había pasado por la noche, pero sabía perfectamente que no se lo iba a contar.

La noche anterior había entrado en la habitación con los ojos rojos, y supo enseguida que había estado llorando.

Sin embargo, ese día estaba como más sonriente.

Obviamente estaba fingiendo, pero Eiri no quiso darse cuenta. Ya le había hecho demasiado mal a su amiga, y no quería volver a equivocarse.

Un chico entró al comedor.

Akemi lo miró atentamente, ya que era extraño que estuviera allí antes que los demás.

- Fudo, buenos días.

- Buenos días. Oye, Akemi, ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?

- Tranquilo, ya te dije ayer que no le contaría a nadie lo que pasó.

- Vale, pero es que quería decirte otra cosa...

- Lo siento, pero ahora mismo tengo un poco de prisa. Mi padre me ha mandado un mensaje para que lo llame, tiene noticias de Sukui.

- Pero...

- Podemos hablar más tarde, ¿Vale? Ahora solo quiero oír la voz de mi hermana.

- ... Está bien...

...

Fudo acompañó a Akemi hasta la cabina telefónica, aunque le extrañaba que la chica no le dijera nada.

Aún así, se quedó un poco al margen,no quería interrumpir el momento de Akemi con su hermana pequeña.

- ¿Papá? Hola, soy yo... si, estoy bien, aquí hace muy buen tiempo... ¿Me puedes pasar a Sukui, por favor? Querría hablar con ella...

El chico pudo observar por el cambio de espresión en la cara de Akemi que no era posible hablar con Sukui.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? - Miró de reojo a Fudo- Ya tienen los resultados de las pruebas...

Fudo se acercó un poco más, para asegurarse.

Pudo contemplar como en solo dos segundos el rostro de la chica mostraba un miedo y una angustia incomparables.

Akemi dejó caer el teléfono y salió corriendo de allí, dejando a su padre al otro lado.

El chico corrió tras ella, y llegaron hasta la habitación de las chicas, donde Akemi comenzó a meter sus cosas rápidamente en su maleta.

- Akemi, ¿Qué se supone que haces?

- ¡Me voy de aquí!

- ¿Que te vas? ¿Adonde?

- Me vuelvo a casa.

- ¿Pero por que?¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? No eres nada mio, ¡no tienes por que saber lo que pasa en mi familia!

Fudo la apartó de la maleta y la agarró por las muñecas, haciendo que no se pudiera mover apoyándola contra la pared.

- Maldita sea, Akemi, ¿Qué ha pasado con Sukui?

La chica lo miró fijamente a los ojos, asombrada al ver que su compañero estaba preocupado no solo por ella, sino también por su hermana.

No pudo evitar romper en lágrimas, las palabras se atragantaban en su garganta.

- Leucemia... ¡Mi hermana tiene leucemia!

El chico vio que le estaba haciendo daño en las muñecas, así que la soltó, para después abrazarla fuertemente.

Akemi respondió a ese abrazo juntándose más a su cuerpo y apretando sus puños contra el pecho de su compañero.

No podía ver el rostro de Fudo, pero eso no impidió que escuchara lo último que se esperaba oír.

- Termina de hacer las maletas. Nos vamos a Japón. Los dos.

- Pero... ¿Pero que dices? ¿Los dos?

- No tengo otra opción que irme contigo.

- Pero...

- Nada de peros. Yo también tengo cosas que hacer allí. Nos vamos.

- Fudo... ¿Y el partido? Faltan muy pocos días...

- Eso ya lo solucionaremos. Ahora lo más importante es volver a casa. Termina de guardar tus cosas, vuelvo en media hora.

- Eh... Está bien... Oye, Fudo.

- Dime.

- ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme antes?

- ... Ahora mismo tenemos cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Ya hablaremos. Date prisa.

- ... Vale... gracias por todo, Fudo...

El chico salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose a la suya.

"No deberías agradecerme nada... cuando lo que tengo que decirte te puede resultar tan doloroso...", pensaba.

...

Una hora después, consiguieron embarcar para volver a casa.

Los demás jugadores del equipo estaban desconcertados, nadie les había dado demasiados detalles de por que Akemi y Fudo se iban de vuelta a Japón, pero el entrenador no quiso decirles nada más fuera de lo necesario.

Eiri estaba de lo más preocupada, se preguntaba lo que había pasado.

Se encontraba sentada en la playa, contemplando el mar.

De pronto, vio a alguien caminando hacia ella, y se sorprendió al ver quien era.

- Roccoco Urupa!

- Tu eres... Eiri, ¿No? Eres amiga de Akemi.

- Si, encantada.

- Oye, ¿Donde puedo encontrarla? Tengo que hablar con ella...

- Esto... lo siento, pero va a ser imposible.

- ¿Y eso por que?

- Akemi se ha ido.

- ¿Que?

- Ha vuelto a Japón por una emergencia.

- ...

- Pero bueno, seguro que volverá para ver el partido. Al fin y al cabo, se ha ido con alguien del equipo, y no puede faltar. Quiero creer que volverá.

- ... ¿Podrías decirle algo de mi parte si hablas con ella?

- Claro. ¿Qué es?

Roccoco recapacitó.

- No... mejor no le digas nada. Siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo. Adios.

- ...


	6. Confía en mí

**Bueeeno, aquí el nuevo capi...**

**intenté que fuera emotivo, espero que me haya quedado bien ^^**

**quiero agradeceros a todos los que me leeis y comentais, de verdad que me alegrais la vida.**

**de no ser por vosotros, ni siquiera se me ocurriría que escribir.**

**enfin, espero que os guste el capi ^^**

**adioosh!**

**...**

Fudo se despertó de golpe.

Tardó unos minutos en ubicarse, había tenido un sueño profundo.

Miró su teléfono para comprobar la hora. Las tres de la mañana.

Observó la estancia en la oscuridad, durante un momento dudó de el lugar donde se encontraba. Hasta que recordó: Estaba en casa de Akemi, concretamente, en su salón, durmiendo en el sofá.

Se estiró, a la vez que bostezaba.

Pensó en todo lo que había pasado ese día.

Akemi no había estado especialmente bien.

Cuando llegaron a Japón por la noche, se dirigieron al hospital para ver a Sukui, pero ya habían terminado las horas de visita, y no la habían dejado entrar.

Lo que más le extrañaba era que había sido la misma Akemi la que le había pedido que durmiese en su casa.

Tampoco tenía muchas opciones, el submarino del Imperial estaba desaparecido, y no le apetecía tener que ir a casa y dar explicaciones a sus padres.

Además, se trataba de Akemi. No podía negarle nada.

Le debía demasiado, aunque ella no lo supiera.

Se fijó un poco más en el salón, en especial en una de las fotos enmarcadas.

Akemi sonreía mientras abrazaba a una preciosa niña de pelo rizo y largo, del mismo color que su hermana: era Sukui.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a esa niña.

Notó que tenía la boca seca, así que fue a la cocina a por un vaso de agua.

En el pasillo, se dio cuenta de que las puertas de las habitaciones estaban abiertas, y que en la de Sukui había una luz encendida.

Caminó lentamente hacia el cuarto de Akemi, y se asomó a ver.

No había nadie. La cama no podía estar más deshecha. Tenía que estar pasando una mala noche.

Decidió ir a la de Sukui.

Y allí estaba.

La chica estaba tumbada en la pequeña cama de su hermana, con las piernas encogidas, mientras abrazaba uno de los muchos peluches que había allí.

Fudo se acercó cuidadosamente y la contempló.

Vio como una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

- Está llorando en sueños... esto es nuevo...

Pasó suavemente uno de sus dedos por su rostro, limpiándole la lágrima.

Sukui lo estaba pasando mal físicamente, pero a Akemi le había tocado todo lo emocional.

Jamás la había visto así.

Desde que la había conocido había sido muy rígida, muy fría. Jamás le gustaba demostrar lo que sentía.

Pero si algo trataba de su hermana, todo cambiaba.

Tenía una personalidad tan complicada...

Acercó lentamente su rostro hacia ella.

Sus labios rozaron su mejilla durante un breve instante.

La tapó con una manta y apagó la lamparita.

- Lo siento...

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, dejándola dormir tranquila.

...

Fudo estaba en la cocina, cuando se dio cuenta de que Akemi apareció por la puerta.

- Buenos días.

- Hola... ¿Que se supone que haces?

- ¿No lo ves? Preparo el desayuno. ¿Quieres café?

- Gracias.

La chica se sentó. Fudo le dio una taza llena, y comenzó a dar pequeños sorbos.

- ¿Has dormido bien?

- Para nada...

El chico la miró fijamente.

Tenía ojeras, realmente estaba agotada.

- Tranquila. En cuanto te prepares, iremos al hospital. Ya verás a Sukui.

- Ya...

- ¿No te alegras?

- No seas idiota. Claro que me alegro... pero a la vez, tengo muchísimo miedo. Miedo de lo que me pueda encontrar.

- ¿Que te crees que le han hecho a tu hermana? ¿coserle tentáculos debajo de los brazos?

- No intentes hacerte el gracioso.

- Perdona. Era para intentar aliviar la presión.

- Fudo, es leucemia. El único tratamiento contra eso es la quimioterapia.

- Lo se. Es horrible. Pero Sukui es fuerte. Y tú también debes serlo, para que ella confie en que todo saldrá bien. Confía en mí. Se que se curará.

- ...gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo. Aunque sigues sorprendiéndome.

- Si, bueno... será mejor que nos preparemos, las horas de visita del hospital pronto empezarán.

- Vale.

...

Los dos se prepararon, y salieron de casa dirigiéndose al hospital.

Caminaron durante un buen rato en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas.

Akemi pensaba en lo mucho que necesitaba ver a su hermana, y lo mucho que le preocupaba su estado.

Fudo solo podía pensar en lo que le tenía que decir a Akemi.

Ese tema ocupaba su cabeza desde hacía días.

Necesitaba decírselo, pero era un tema tan complicado...

La chica suspiró pesadamente cuando llegaron al hospital.

- No debes tener miedo a verla. Os necesitais la una a la otra.

- Si...

- Venga, entremos.

Akemi asintió, nerviosa.

Fueron hasta recepción, donde les dijeron el número de la habitación de Sukui, y la planta en la que estaba.

Subieron hasta el tercer piso, y fueron mirando las habitaciones una por una, hasta llegar a la 76.

La chica respiraba fuertemente por los nervios

Finalmente, abrió la puerta, enfrentándose a lo que fuera.

La niña se giró en la cama en cuanto oyó a sus visitantes, mientras se le iluminaban los ojos y sonreía.

- ¡Akemi!

- !Sukui...!

La mayor miró atentamente a su hermana.

Se dió cuenta de que a la pequeña le habían cortado su precioso pelo, y ahora lo tenía casi a la altura del cuello.

Se acercó lentamente a ella, y se puso al lado de la cama, agachándose para ver a su hermana más de cerca.

Sukui la observaba, sonriente.

- ¡Has venido!

- Hermanita...

Los ojos de Akemi se llenaron de lágrimas.

Se derrumbó allí mismo.

Sukui la vio, y aún sonriente, le pasó una de sus pequeñas manos por el rostro, limpiándole las lágrimas.

Rodeó a su hermana mayor con los brazos, y Akemi la correspondió.

- Sukui, ya estoy aquí... estoy a tu lado...

La mayor la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como si su hermana pequeña fuera a desvanecerse de un momento a otro.

Fudo contemplaba la escena apoyado en la puerta, complacido por ver a Akemi sonreir.

Estaba decidido.

Se lo diría en cuanto se fueran.


	7. Temores

**Hooooola.**

**Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, subo un nuevo capi!**

**aquí ya pasa algo... xD**

**y ya no falta mucho para que termine, aunque me da un poco de pena.**

**en fin, espero que os guste.**

**gracias por leer, y muchísimas gracias a los que me comentais ^^**

**...**

Roccoco se hallaba en la playa, pensando.

Había intentado concentrarse en el entrenamiento especial, ya que quedaban pocos días para el partido, pero no lo había logrado.

Solo podía pensar en Akemi.

En como se había ido repentinamente, sin ni siquiera darle tiempo para hablar con ella, ni ninguna explicación por lo que había pasado la otra noche.

Se preguntaba como estaría. Que asuntos la habrían llevado a irse antes del partido.

Sintió que alguien estaba detrás de él.

Cuando se giró, la sorpresa fue mayor.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica se sintió algo ofendida por el recibimiento.

- ¿Es que ahora una no puede pasear tranquilamente por la playa?

- Nos conocemos, Natsumi. No habrías venido a mi lado sin un propósito.

- Entiendo que no me tengas en muy alta estima. Te hice daño.

- Y aún encima te lo tienes creido.

- -suspiro- Por favor, Roccoco, no dramatices. Lo nuestro no tenía futuro y lo sabes.

- Claro que lo se. Solo que me di cuenta demasiado tarde. Creeme, de haber sabido antes como eras, jamás me habría fijado en ti.

- Entonces te fijarías en Kyaria Akemi, ¿No?

Roccoco miró a Natsumi con sorpresa, a la vez que con diversión.

- ¿Que sabes tú de Akemi?

- Venga ya. Desde que somos pequeñas nos hemos mantenido a raya, vigiladas. Se que la has estado viendo.

- Así que lo que te trae aquí son celos.

- ¿Celos? ¿De verdad te parece que estoy tan mal por ti?

- No, no creo eso. Lo que pasa es que tú eres de esas chicas que, aunque no quieran estar con alguien, no quieren que sus exnovios sean de otra chica.

- ... Así que admites sentir algo por ella.

- Lo mismo que tú admitiste volver a sentir algo por un chico al que querías antes de conocerme. Te estoy pagando con la misma moneda, al parecer.

- Vaya... ya lo entiendo.

Sonrió maliciosamente, antes de dar la vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

- Solo te diré una cosa, Roccoco...

El chico hizo ademán de no prestarle mucha atención.

- Akemi no dejará que la utilices para olvidarme. Nunca querrá tocar algo que yo haya tocado.

Roccoco se giró sorprendido, pero ya no había nadie tras su espalda.

"Pero yo no quiero ser la suplente de nadie."

Las palabras de Akemi resonaban en su cabeza sin parar.

¿Así que era eso a lo que se refería?

- ...Que estúpido...

...

La enfermera abrió la puerta de la habitación despacio.

- Lo siento, corazón, pero por hoy ya han terminado las horas de visita. Podrás volver mañana.

- Claro...

Akemi estaba recostada sobre la cama de Sukui, con su hermana pequeña durmiendo plácidamente sobre su pecho.

Se levantó cuidadosamente para no despertarla, y la colocó para que estuviera cómoda.

- No te preocupes, tu hermanita avanza muy bien.

- Bien. Quiero que se recupere pronto.

- La medicina ha avanzado mucho. Ahora la quimioterapia no es tan bruta como antes. Además, siendo tan pequeña, moderamos los tratamientos.

- Eso es perfecto. Si se despierta, dígale que volverémos mañana.

- Claro que si. Adiós.

Akemi salió de la habitación, y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras.

Estaba realmente agotada, se pasaba todo el día en la habitación. Aunque al menos esa noche no lo pasaría tan mal.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de salida se reunió con Fudo, que la esperaba.

Se fueron caminando a casa.

- He hablado antes con David.

- ¿Si? ¿Que te ha dicho?

- Todos están desconcertados, porque nos fuimos sin dar explicaciones. Pronto será el partido, y contaban conmigo para jugar.

- Lo se. Lo siento...

- No lo sientas. Fui yo el que decidió venir.

- ...

Fudo estaba nervioso.

Había decidido hablar con ella sobre lo que tenía que decirle, pero le costaba sacar el tema.

Pero debía hacerlo.

- Akemi...

- ¿Si?

- ¿Recuerdas que antes de irnos te dije que tenía que contarte algo?

- Como olvidarlo. Me dijiste que me lo dirías cuando llegáramos, y aún sigo esperando.

- Bien. Ante todo, quiero que sepas que yo me enfadé muchísimo cuando lo supe.

- ...

La chica se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que Fudo le dijera algo.

- Esto no es culpa mía, y tampoco tuya. Pero...

- Fudo, ¿Quieres avanzar? Me estás poniendo de los nervios.

- ¡Está bien! A ver... Akemi, yo... yo se porque tu madre se divorció de tu padre.

- ¿Que estás diciendo?

- Hace... hace quince años, mis padres se casaron, y los tuyos también. Los cuatro se conocían... eran grandes amigos. Tu madre se quedó embarazada de ti tres meses después de mi madre. Nacimos y crecimos juntos. Cinco años después... tu madre esperaba a Sukui... pero... hubo un pequeño incidente.

Akemi no entendía a donde quería ir a parar su compañero.

Atendía e intentaba comprender todo lo que decía, pero no sabía que intentaba explicarle.

- Bueno, resulta que cuando tu madre se quedó embarazada... tu padre llevaba más de dos meses fuera. ¿Lo recuerdas?

La chica abrió los ojos, sorprendida. ¿Estaba insinuando que su madre...?

No sabía si estaba preparada para saber lo que Fudo iba a decirle.

Pero el chico ya no podía parar de hablar.

- El día que nació Sukui... mis padres nos llevaron a ti y a mí al hospital a ver a tu madre. Nosotros nos quedamos fuera, pero mi padre entró en la habitación, y... discutió durante un largo rato con tus padres. Tú estabas con la enfermera, querías ir a ver a tu hermana... pero yo lo oí todo.

- ...

- Unos días después, cuando a tu madre le dieron el alta en el hospital, se fue del país. Sukui y tú os quedasteis con tu padre.

- Fudo... ¿Qué es lo que intentas decirme?

El chico bajó la cabeza, sin saber que decir. O mas bien, sin saber si decirlo o no.

Pero al fin levantó la mirada, y miró fijamente a Akemi a los ojos.

- Somos hermanos, Akemi.

- ... ¿Que?

- Tu verdadero apellido no es Kyaria... Es Fudo.


	8. Expresiones

**Por fiiiin!**

**porfinporfinporfin me ha venido la inspiración!**

**Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo escribir este capi, pero es que he tenido unas semanas H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E-S.**

**un maldito examen me está amargando la existencia xDD**

**enfin, gracias por vuestra paciencia al esperar un capi que casi nunca llega, y de nuevo gracias pr leer yu comentar, me animais a seguir ^^**

**bueeeeno, os dejo con el capi, espero que no os decepcione!**

**...**

Akemi miraba a Fudo fijamente.

En su cabeza no cabía la posibilidad de que fueran hermanos, era absurdo.

Pasaron unos instantes, y Fudo comenzó a impacientarse ante el silencio de la chica.

- Akemi, por favor... di algo. Me estás volviendo loco.

- ¿Esperas que te crea?

- ¿Que?

- ¿Esperas que crea lo que me has dicho? ¿Que mi madre le fue infiel a mi padre con el tuyo y que por encima tuvo que irse ella?

- Se que es dificil de creer, pero... es la verdad.

- No, es que no puede ser...

Fudo se acercó a ella, haciendo el amago de acariciarle el brazo.

- Akemi...

- No me toques.

El chico se apartó un poco. Akemi siempre había sido bastante imprevisible, no sabía como iba a actuar a partir de ahora.

- Lo siento mucho... siento habértelo dicho, pero... tenía que hacerlo. No podía seguir guardándomelo para mí.

- Es que no, no te creo.

- Pero...

- No digas nada más. No tiene gracia, Fudo.

La agarró del brazo de golpe.

- ¿Te crees que te digo esto en broma? ¿Que diría cosas así de mi padre sin motivos?

- ¡No me toques! ¡Suéltame!

Consiguió que la soltara empujándole, y salió corriendo.

Fudo no hizo nada para detenerla.

...

Roccoco estaba entrenando como nunca.

No dejaba de golpear al neumático que usaba para los entrenamientos.

Apenas notó que había alguien tras su espalda hasta que le habló.

- Vaya... creía que solo Endo entrenaba de esta manera...

- ¿Eh?

Se sorprendió al oir la voz, y el neumático le dio de lleno, tirándolo a la arena.

La chica se asustó, y corrió hacia él para ayudarle.

- Perdona... no quería distraerte... ¿Estás bien?

- Eh... si, gracias.

- Lo siento...

- No es nada, ya estoy acostumbrado.

Roccoco se fijó un poco más en la chica que lo ayudaba a levantarse.

La reconocía únicamente por esos increíbles ojos añil y ese pelo tan largo.

Pero no se acordaba de su nombre.

- ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Me llamo Eiri. Soy del Inazuma Japan.

- Si, claro que me acuerdo de ti... ¿Pero que haces aquí?

- Pues... necesitaba dar un paseo. El ambiente está muy cargado en la residencia de Japón. ¿Te importa si me quedo aquí un poco contigo?

- Claro. De todos modos, iba a descansar un rato. ¿Quieres sentarte?

- Vale.

Se sentaron, y estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato sobre las cosas de la isla, y lo que esperaban en el partido que se acercaba.

Ambos estaban ansiosos por hablar de un tema en especial, pero no se atrevían a sacarlo.

Hasta que él no pudo aguantar más, y trato de decirlo disimuladamente.

- Oye, ¿Que hay de Akemi?

- Eh... Pues mira, ayer hablé con ella. Pero de momento, hoy no ha llamado.

- ¿Y sabes por qué se ha ido?

- No me ha dado muchos detalles, pero ya saben lo que tiene su hermana pequeña.

- ...

- Yo también quiero que vuelva, ¿Sabes?

El chico se sorprendió ante las palabrasa de Eiri.

Intentó que su nerviosismo pasara desapercibido.

- Se nota que le tienes mucho aprecio.

- Si -sonriendo-. No nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo, pero realmente es una de mis mejores amigas. Se hace querer muy rápido, ¿Verdad?

Esto último lo dijo mirándolo muy sonriente.

Roccoco empezó a ponerse más nervioso todavía.

- Eh... ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Apenas la conozco... Vale que se ha portado muy bien conmigo, y puede que yo haya ido a visitarla, pero...

- Sabía que te gustaba.

El chico se quedó de piedra tras esas palabras, que sonaban con ironía dichas por la chica.

Y la cosa se ponía aún peor mientras esa extraña chica lo miraba con esa sonrisa divertida.

Notaba como se ponía rojo.

- Esto... ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Pretendes negarlo?

- ...

- Tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie. No soy esa clase de persona.

- Gracias... ¿Pero como te has dado cuenta?

- Lo raro sería no darse cuenta, después de oir como hablas de ella, y lo interesado que estabas en verla cuando se fue. Y además...

- Si, lo se, soy muy expresivo.

- Eso.

- ...

- Aclárame una cosa: Estabas con Natsumi. ¿Verdad?

- Si.

- No sabes cuanto te compadezco.

- ¿A ti también te cae mal? -no se iba a sorprender de la respuesta.

- La verdad es que no. Nunca me he llevado tanto con ella como para que me caiga bien o mal. Y aunque es maja, no es la típica persona que puedas aguantar en una relación. Bueeeno, se está haciendo tarde. Me tengo que ir. Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, Roccoco. Estoy segura de que tú y yo podríamos llegar a ser grandes amigos.

- Seguro que si.

Se sonrieron amistosamente, y mientras Eiri se iba de la playa, Roccoco la despidió con la mano, para después volver al entrenamiento.

...

Fudo corrió exasperado, buscando a Akemi.

Había intentado llamarla varias veces, aunque sabía que era imposible que ella le contestara el teléfono.

La había buscado por todas partes, esperando que no hiciera alguna tontería.

Nada daba resultado, hasta que recordó un lugar en especial.

Sabía que la encontraría allí, no podía fallar.

Llegó a la entrada del parque de la ciudad, y fue por un pequeño camino, que pasaba de lo más desapercibido por unos arbustos. Apenas había gente que conociera aquel paso.

Lo cruzó con cuidado de no hacerse daño con las zarzas, y finalmente llego hasta un prado, rodeado de árboles, donde había un pequeño lago de aguas casi transparentes.

Enseguida encontro lo que buscaba.

- Akemi...

La chica estaba sentada, con las piernas encogidas, mientras tocaba el agua on los pies.

Ni siquiera se dio la vuelta cuando lo escuchó.

- ¿Como me has encontrado?

- Sentido común. Siempre has venido aquí cada vez que querías estar sola y pensar.

- ¿Entonces por qué no dejas que cumpla mi propósito? Déjame sola.

- No pienso hacerlo, Akemi.

- ... He llamado a mi madre.

El chico se sorprendió, y caminó lentamente hacia ella.

- ¿Y que tal?

- Finalmente... me ha dicho que tú y yo somos hermanos.

Fudo suspiró.

Sabía que Akemi aún estaba enfadada, pero al menos ya estaba más tranquila.

- Siento haber sido tan brusco. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo decírtelo.

- ¿Tú desde cuando lo sabes?

- Hace ya... bastante tiempo. Mi padre... bueno, nuestro padre... me hizo prometerle que no te diría nada.

- ... Esto es muy fuerte. Llevo toda mi vida con un hombre que en realidad no es mi padre, mi madre se ha fugado por no cuidarnos a mi hermana y a mí, y mi verdadero padre no quiere responsabilizarse.

- No es que no quiera responsabilizarse. Simplemente, no quería provocar un malentendido.

- Aún así, esto no está bien. No es justo. ¿Como ha podido mi madre hacernos algo así?

- ¿No se lo preguntaste?

- Si. Solo me dijo que en ese momento necesitaba apartarse de todo. Y para eso abandonó a sus dos hijas, con su padre falso... me parece repugnante.

- ¿Tú que le has dicho?

- Lo que pensaba. Todo.

- Vaya. ¿Y... que piensas hacer ahora? No es que no me alivie, pero la verdad... yo me esperaba más gritos, patadas y puñetazos, seguidos de una orden de alejamiento.

- No creas que me faltan ganas. Pero no voy a enfadarme. No merece la pena enfurruñarse por algo que ya está hecho, y encima desde hace tanto tiempo.

- Me dejas sorprendido.

- Lo se. En fin... supongo que ya está bien de luchar contra todo lo que se me presenta. Lo voy a decir...

- ¿El qué?

La chica se levantó, para estar a la misma altura que Fudo.

Él se quedo desconcertado, cuando Akemi lo miró a los ojos, y aún estando seria, sonrió un poco.

- Sukui y yo tenemos un hermano mayor.


	9. No huiré más

**Dioses, ha pasado muuucho tiempo desde que actualicé este fic por última vez...**

**creo que el anterior capi decepcionó n poco, más que nada or no haber hecho que Fudo recibiera unas cuantas palizas...xD no me extraña.**

**Pero bueno, aún así, Akemi no puede ser violenta siempre, que en realidad es una chica de lo más dulce ^^**

**bueno, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, me encantaron, y sinto mucho haberos hecho esperar... cuando la inspiración no viene, no le podemos hacer nada...**

**en fin, os dejo on el capi ^^**

**gracias por leer!**

**...**

- ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio, Akemi? ¿Me aceptarías como hermano?

- No te pases. Tanto como aceptarte... Vaya, esto es tan raro...

- Te entiendo.

- No, no me entiendes, Fudo... Agh, que extraño me es ahora llamarte por el apellido...

El chico rio disimuladamente.

- Lo siento. Se que fue muy precipitado.

- Es que... si, ha sido todo muy rápido... ¿Como debería actuar ahora contigo? ¿Qué debería decirle a mi padre? O sea, a mi padre de siempre, no al... verdadero...

- No pienses tanto en esto. Ya veremos que hacer. ¿Crees que deberíamos decírselo a Sukui?

- De momento es mejor que no. No te ofendas, pero con... lo que tiene mi hermana ya es suficiente por ahora.

- Está bien.

- Por ahora solo se que no volveré a dirigirle la palabra a mi madre -Dijo apretando los puños-. No se como ha podido mantenerme engañada durante tanto tiempo. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

- Tranquila, Akemi. Recuerda lo que me dijiste. No volverás a huir.

- Si, lo se. Y ya he tomado una decisión.

- ¿Eh? Una decisión... ¿Sobre que?

Akemi lo miró de lo más seria, aunque un poco más tranquila.

- Vamos a volver a la isla. Tenemos muchos asuntos pendientes ahí.

...

Natsumi suspiraba, viendo entrenar a los chicos.

Aki, Haruna y Fuyuka estaban preparando las cosas para el descanso, y Eiri estaba ayudando a los chicos a entrenar.

Que día tan aburrido.

Lo único que la entretenía era ver al chico que le gustaba, mientras se esforzaba en el entrenamiento.

Pronto sería el partido... el partido contra los Little Giants, el partido contra Roccoco...

Seguía sorprendida por como se había comportado el chico el otro día. Antes nunca le habría hablado así.

Parecía que la señoritinga Akemi lo estaba cambiando.

Y por una parte, le daba un poco de rabia.

"tú eres de esas chicas que, aunque no quieran estar con alguien, no quieren que sus exnovios sean de otra"

No se podía creer que le hubiera dicho algo como eso.

Así que al final a Roccoco le gustaba Akemi... increíble, todo había que decirlo.

Sabía que no debía importarle, ya que seguramente Akemi y el idiota de Fudo no volverían hasta después del partido... ella era demasiado conformista como para dejar a su hermana sola... pero además, no sabía por qué se preocupaba. Roccoco y ella ya no estaban juntos, y desde luego, no quería volver con él.

- Oye, Natsumi, ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Eh?

- estás muy seria.

- Oh, si... tranquilo, Endo, es solo que estoy un poco aburrida...

- Ya... todos estamos muy ocupados con el siguiente partido... espero que podamos ganarles.

- Claro que ganareis.

- Bueno, si tú lo dices, tendré que creerte -dijo entre risas.

Natsumi se sonrojó, mientras Endo se iba de vuelta a la portería.

Vio que Eiri se despedía de los chicos antes de irse, no sin antes mirarla de una manera extraña.

¿A donde iría?

Bueno, a ella por lo menos no le quitaría el sueño.

...

- ¡Eiri!

Los chicos del Orpheus recibieron a la peliazul con una sonrisa.

- Hola, ¿Qué tal estais?

- Bien, aquí, pasando el rato... -Dijo gianluca, aburrido.

- Tu siempre tan animado... Eh, ¿Donde está Lena?

- Está acompañando a Marco a la enfermería por su lesión -dijo Fidio-. Pero tranquila, volverán pronto.

- Ah, vale.

- Ven, anda, siéntate...

El chico se calló al notar algo de tensión en el rostro de su amiga.

- Bueno, mejor vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿Eh? Me apetece tomar un refresco. ¿Te vienes?

- Eh... claro.

Salieron de la residencia, hasta una plaza cercana, con una gran fuente.

Fidio aprovecho entonces para ir al grano.

- A ti te pasa algo.

- No, ¿Qué dices?

- Se te nota.

- Que no... no me pasa a mí... le pasa a Akemi. Más o menos.

- Anda, cuéntame.

- Verás... es un rollo muy complicado...

- Podré seguirte.

Elsie le contó todo desde el principio.

- A ver si lo entiendo... Natsumi estaba con Roccoco, pero ahora está por otro chico... Akemi y Roccoco se gustan, pero Akemi se ha ido, y además como Roccoco ha estado con Natsumi, duda de lo que debería hacer... ¿Voy bien?

- Si. A ver, se que no es para tanto, pero aún así... está el detalle de que Fudo se ha ido con Akemi a Japón, y no se por qué... Además, Natsumi está muy rara estos días...

- Lees demasiadas novelas de detectives... -dijo tranquilo, mientras se tumbaba sobre el cesped.

- ¿Pero qué teneis todos con mis novelas de detectives? Te digo que a Akemi le ha pasado algo, y Fudo tiene algo que ver... y no pararé hasta saber quien es el chico que ha provocado que Natsumi le hiciera daño a Roccoco. Fidio, tienes que ayudarme.

- ¿Yo? ¿Como puedo yo ayudarte?

- Consiguiendo información. ¿Lo harías por mí?

- Eso ni se pregunta. ¿Que quieres que haga?

- Tú te llevas muy bien con Akemi. Y más o menos con Fudo... además, tú ahora has estado hablando bastante con los de Little Giants. Tienes que hacer lo que sea, para descubrir algo. Yo me ocuparé de Natsumi. Aunque también intentaré hablar con Akemi, pero no creo que me diga mucho.

- Si, señorita Holmes.

- No bromees.

El chico rio.

- De acuerdo. Intentaré hablar con ellos.

- Bien. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. A ver si puedo hablar ahora con Akemi... Tú llama a Fudo, ¿Vale? Intenta que te diga algo.

- Está bien.

- Vendré mañana y hablaremos. Adiós, Fidio.

- ¡Ciao, Eiri!

...

- ¿De verdad quieres volver a la isla?

- Si. Me gustaría quedarme con Sukui, pero tengo cosas pendientes. Además, recuerda que nos fuimos sin dar explicaciones, y no creo que el entrenador dijera mucho. Y tú tienes que jugar el partido. Debemos irnos.

- Está bien. Como quieras.

- Mañana se lo diremos a Sukui, y nos iremos en cuanto podamos.

Akemi lo había decidido.

Iba a acabar con todas esas tonterías de una vez.


	10. Me gusta actuar

**Hola a todos! ^^**

**Hoy no poría estar mas feliz xD**

**Siento no haber actualizado antes, no lograba escribir, me trababa una y otra vez...**

**Pero bueno, hoy no os quejéis, que es bastante largo... y hay bastants cosas (cosas raras, pero cosas al fin y al cabo...)**

**Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que leei y comentáis, me encantan vuestros comentarios, y siempre me sacáis una sonrisa ^^**

**El fic está a punto de terminar, y me ha encantado compartir todas estas pequeñas locuras con vootros.**

**Bueno, os dejo con el capi ^^ (Que ahora que me doy cuenta... es un capi demasiado raro, incluso para mí...)**

**Adioosh gracias por leer!**

**P.D: No os asustéis por lo que hace Eiri, le gusta bastante actuar, y aunque puede parecer algo mala... le cuesta muchísimo hacer lo que pronto veréis... y no lo hace por causar mal, que conste! Vale, vale, ya os dejo leer...**

**...**

- Vale, he hablado con Fudo -Dijo Fidio mientras se sentaba en la playa, sobresaltando a Eiri.

- Perfecto, yo he hablado con Akemi.

Los dos se miraron por un momento fijamente, mientras pensaban en que decir.

- ¡Hermanos! -Gritaron los dos a la vez.

- ¿Te lo puedes creer? Fudo me dejó de piedra cuando me lo dijo.

- Lo mismo me pasó a mí con Akemi... ¿También te contó lo de su hermana?

- Si... pobrecilla. Menos mal que se está recuperando.

- Es todo tan increíble... ¿Quien hubiera pensado que eran hermanos?

- Yo no, desde luego...

- Bueno, supongo que ya está todo resuelto...

- Si, lástima que nuestra pequeña agencia de detectives haya durado tan poco.

Eiri puso cara de circunstancia mientras a Fidio se le ensanchaba la sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué no dejas de burlarte de mí?

- Me divierte.

- En fin. Pero aún así... Queda el tema de Natsumi...

- Es verdad. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con ella?

- Vamos a ver... Ella dejó a Roccoco para volver al equipo y así poder estar con el chico que le gustaba en realidad, pero de momento no se ha lanzado a por nadie.

- ¿Alguna idea de quien podría ser el desafortunado?

- La verdad, si. Creo que tengo al candidato perfecto.

- ¿Quien?

- Nuestra amiguita ha aspirado a lo más alto... no se si me entiendes.

Fidio se quedó pensando. Puso cara de sorpresa.

- ¿Mamoru? ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Muy en serio. Tendrías que haberla visto ayer. Se quedó mirándolo embobada -Se quedó callada un momento, pensativa-. Fidio, yo no puedo quedar contigo, haces que me salga la cotilla que llevo dentro.

- Si, a Lena también le pasa... No se como lo hago, la verdad. Pero bueno, aún así es muy fuerte... Natsumi está por Mamoru... increíble.

- No vayas largando esto por ahí, ¿Vale? Mejor que esto quede en la sombra.

- ¿No se lo puedo decir ni siquiera a Lena? No se como lo hace, pero siempre adivina si miento o no...

- Está bien, a Lena si que puedes, pero no se lo digáis absolutamente a nadie.

- Prometido.

- Bueno... Pues hora solo falta que estos dos vuelvan...

- Ojalá vuelvan pronto, me pareció muy mal que Akemi no se despidiera de mí y de Lena.

- Te entiendo. Se fueron sin darnos explicaciones... Espero que vuelvan pronto para el partido...

...

Akemi y Fudo fueron al hospital, como el día anterior.

Caminaron ya un poco más tranquilos a la habitación de Sukui.

Cuando entraron, la niña les sonrió feliz, pero ellos se sorprendieron.

- Papá...

El padre de Akemi... bueno, el hombre que la había criado.

- Hola, Akemi.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tendrías que estar en la oficina?

- La reunión será más tarde.

El señor Kyaria se quedó mirando al chico que acompañaba a su hija.

- ¿Que hace aquí el hijo de Fudo?

Akemi se quedó pensando.

Por lo que parecía, aún no sabía nada de lo que Fudo le había contado. Teniendo en cuenta que él sabía quien era su padre en realidad... y que se sentía enfadada todavía, decidió que su padre adoptivo tenía que escarmentar.

Decidió vengarse.

- Si, papá... tenemos noticias.

- ¿Noticias? -Dijo su padre, mientras empezaba a sudar por nervios.

Fudo también se puso nervioso. ¿Acaso pensaba decírselo todo? ¿Ahí mismo, en ese momento?

Se sorprendió más cuando Akemi lo agarró de la mano.

- Fud... Akio, Akio y yo estamos saliendo juntos -Dijo de lo más sonriente.

- ¿Perdona?

- ¿Como dices? -Su padre se sorprendió tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse. Realmente pensaba que le diría otra cosa.

- Akemi, ¿Que demon...? -Tuvo que callarse cuando Akemi le apretó la mano con una fuerza descomunal. Hizo una mueca de dolor.

- Como... ¿Como que salís juntos? ¿Como novios?

- Pues claro, papá. ¿Como se sale sino? Hemos empezado hace unos días, y nos va bastante bien.

- Bueno... -Dijo el hombre, más nervioso de lo que quería aparentar-. Pues... os dejaré solos, tengo que ir... a una reunión.

- Perfecto. Ah, papá, tenemos que despedirnos ya, nos vamos en tres horas.

- ¿A donde?

- Tenemos que volver a la isla donde se juega la final del Frontier. Hemos venido para despedirnos de Sukui, así que ya aprovecho para despedirme de ti hasta que volvamos.

- Bien... Bueno, suerte, Akio.

- Eh... gracias, señor.

El señor Kyaria salió nervioso de la habitación, casi chocando con la puerta.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Fudo fulminó a Akemi con la mirada.

- ¿Has perdido totalmente la cabeza?

- Necesitaba un escarmiento. De momento eso bastará.

- ¿Os vais a ir? -Preguntó Sukui mientras Akemi se sentaba a su lado y la abrazaba.

- Si, hermanita... pero tranquila, volveremos en unos días. No estaremos fuera mucho tiempo, te lo prometo.

- ¿De verdad ahora Akio y tú sois novios?

Akemi rió.

- No, para nada. Pero escúchame, Sukui. No puedes decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a papá, que él y yo no somos novios. Tiene que pensar que lo somos. ¿Nos guardas el secreto?

- Si. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- Ya te lo contaremos. Cuando volvamos, te lo contaré todo.

- Akemi, ¿Te has vuelto loca?

- Se lo tiene merecido, por esconderme tantas cosas desde que era pequeña. Además, no me digas que no ha sido graciosa su reacción.

- Bueno, si... pero de todos modos... te has pasado. Parecía que le iba a dar un infarto. Ha sido muy despiadado.

- Si. Será cosa de familia.

Dijo esto con una sonrisa divertida.

Fudo se quedó impresionado por el comentario, y luego rió discretamente.

Le gustaba que ya estuviera de mejor humor, y que incluso bromeara.

Así era la Akemi que le gustaba. Se alegraba de recuperarla.

...

- ¿Roccoco?

- ¿Eh?

El chico se giró después de parar el neumático para ver quien le llamaba.

Estaba cubierto de sudor, había estado entrenando sin parar toda la mañana.

- Eiri... hola de nuevo.

- Hola. ¿Qué tal estás?

- Aquí, entrenando... ya faltan muy pocos días para el partido.

- Ya... Y por lo que he podido ver, no te vas nunca de aquí.

- Si, bueno... me resulta más fácil entrenar así.

- A mí antes también me gustaba entrenar sola. Bueno...

- ¿Venías por algo en especial?

- No... Me aburría un poco... y me dije "Oye, ¿Por qué no vas a ver a Roccoco, que debe de estar muy solo?"... Vale. La verdad... es que venía a decirte que he hablado con Akemi.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Qué... qué tal está?

- Está bastante bien. Pero... tengo una noticia un poco fuerte...

El chico se asustó ante la mirada baja de Eiri.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Está bien?

- ¡Es broma! Gracias, me has demostrado que se actuar bastante bien. No, tranquilo, está perfectamente. Ella cogerá un vuelo esta tarde, y mañana mismo estará aquí.

- Vaya, eso es estupendo...

Escucharon una voz detrás de ellos.

- ¿Así que la señorita Kyaria va a volver?

- ¡Natsumi! -Dijeron los dos a la vez.

- Dime, Eiri... ¿Tan divertido te resulta meterte en los asuntos ajenos?

- Hmm... No se, me parece que los asuntos de mis amigos no son asuntos ajenos... Y menos cuando una niña mimada como tú se lo hace pasar mal.

- Ah, así que ahora sois amiguitos... que tierno.

- ¿Qué pasa, Natsumi? ¿Estás celosa de que tu exnovio tenga vida social? ¿O pretendías que anduviera llorando por las esquinas?

- Esto... Eiri... -Roccoco se sentía un poco incómodo de que su nueva amiga se pusiera a la defensiva por él. Mas la chica no le hizo ningún caso.

- Vamos, Eiri... no intentes ir de abogada de pleitos pobres por la vida... ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en ayudar a Akemi, si no hace tanto tiempo que la conoces? No sabes tanto como yo sobre ella.

- Ya, pero yo no me dedico a espiar a la gente para conocerla, prefiero hablar en persona y directamente. Existe algo llamado amistad, Natsumi ¿Sabes lo que es? A mí no me van las conveniencias. No soy como tú, que te aprovechas de lo que te viene mejor en cada momento.

Las dos chicas se miraron directamente. Parecía que iban a saltar chispas.

A Eiri no le caería mal Natsumi, pero la castaña ya podía correr si se metía con sus amigos.

- Se quien es el chico que te gusta, Natsumi. El chico por el que dejaste a Roccoco.

- ¿Como? -Dijeron los dos a la vez.

- ¿Qué sabes quien me gusta? ¿Como lo sabes?

- Se me da bien observar. Sin embargo, no quiero causar mal ambiente para el partido, así que no pienso decir quien es.

- Es un farol. No sabes quien es.

- Le encantan los fideos y tiene mala letra... y además tiene el pelo...

- ¡Vale, vale! Déjalo, está claro que lo sabes...

- Ya sabes, Natsumi. Deja en paz a mis amigos o... por tu culpa se estropeará el partido.

- ¡Estás intentando chantajearme!

- ¡Chantajear! ¿Como puedes pensar eso de mí? No exageres. -Cambió su expresión de sorpresa fingida y se puso seria- Pero si sigues molestando a Roccoco, o a Akemi, o a alguno de mis amigos, contaré quien es el chico que te gusta. Sobre todo, creo que a Akemi le interesaría bastante esa información...

Natsumi sonrió irónica.

- Te subestimé, Tsuki. Jamás creí que fueras capaz de esto por defender a alguien a quien seguramente no vas a volver a ver. Pero te lo has montado bastante bien.

- Gracias, Raimon. Al fin y al cabo, soy una abogada de pleitos pobres.

La castaña los miró, y después se fue.

Cuando estuvieron seguros de que se había ido, Eiri dio un largo suspiro.

- Dioses... que nerviosa estaba... odio recurrir a las amenazas.

- Eiri, ¿Eso iba en serio?

- Ya lo creo que si. Me ha costado arrancar, creo que se ha notado un poco que he dudado.

- ¡Ha sido alucinante! Como has manejado la situación...

- Si, bueno... pero ahora me siento un poco mal. No me gusta hacer estas cosas. Es horrible. En cuanto termine el partido, podré dejar este rollo.

- ¿Pero en serio sabes quien es el chico que le gusta a Natsumi?

- Si. Y no, no insistas, no te lo pienso decir.

- ¡Espera! Tengo derecho a saberlo.

- Pues lo siento, pero no te lo voy a decir. Lo que le he dicho a Natsumi de no decírselo a nadie iba también por ti. Especialmente por ti. Si te dijera quien es... irías a por él en el partido. Y eso no estaría bien.

- ...

- Lo siento, me tengo que ir. Tengo que hablar con mi novio, y me he dejado el móvil en la habitación. Nos vemos, Roccoco. Que te vaya bien en el entrenamiento.

Dejó al chico boquiabierto mientras se iba sonriente y lo despedía con la mano.

Roccoco se sorprendía cada vez más por la actitud tan extraña que demostraba esa chica

Que rara era... aunque se veía que se preocupaba mucho por Akemi.

Aunque... ahora estaba demasiado intrigado como para admirarla.

- ¿pero será posible...?

...

Tras pasar casi dos horas con Sukui, los dos salieron del hospital y terminaron de preparar las cosas para irse.

- ¿Ya estás nervioso por el partido?

- Pues no. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás nerviosa por volver a ver a ese chico?

- Para nada.

Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

- Por lo que me dijo Eiri ayer... cree que ya sabe quien es el chico por el cuál Natsumi dejó a Roccoco. Pero aún así, Eiri no me quiso decir quien era. -Sonrió irónicamente- Se nota que sabe que no me cae bien Natsumi, y que podría utilizar lo de ese chico en su contra.

- ¿Tú quien crees que es?

- Ni idea... podría ser cualquiera... esa cabeza de chorlito siempre ha tenido un gusto... bueno, nunca le han gustado los chicos que le gustarían a una chica como ella. Y como es una niñita de papá, se cree que puede tener todo lo que le da la gana, aunque tenga que hacer daño a otras personas.

- Realmente la odias.

- No sabes cuanto. ¿Recuerdas cuando la conocimos?

- Como para olvidarlo... Que miedo me diste ese día. En ese momento, supe que si no quería terminar con el pelo verde, era mejor ser tu amigo.

- Venga ya. A ti solo te fastidió que nos quedáramos sin pintura durante una semana. Reconoce que te reíste muchísimo.

- Eso es verdad. Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?

- Si.

Y se fueron para coger el avión, y volver a la isla... donde pronto tendrían que solucionar varios temas pendientes.


	11. Volverte a ver

**Antes de nada, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir el capi.**

**Intenté escribirlo muchas veces, pero creo que había liado tanto las cosas que todo se me hacía complicado a la hora de escribir.**

**Y por fin, conseguí hacer el final para esta hisoria.**

**Reconozco que estaba mucho mejor en mi cabeza xDD no se, siento que le falta algo que no se me ocurre.**

**Es un final un poco simple, pero es lo único que se me ocurrió xD lo siento.**

**Bueno, que decir... muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que han leido esta pequeña historia y que han sido tan pacientes al esperar unos capítulos que tardaban mucho en llegar ^^**

**Lovelygirl84, Akeemi-chan, alguien llamado anónimo, Yuri Matsura, DragonsoulSC, Emily Stuart, Aika-chan20, Albin y Elizabeth Mcdonald, muchísisisisisisisisisisimas gracias por vuestros maravillosos reviews, me alegrstéis muchísimo y siempre conseguisteis sacarme una sonrisa. Me ha encantado compartir esto con vosotros.**

**En fin, me voy despidiendo, y os dejo leer ^^**

**Espero que os guste, o al menos que no os dcepcionexD**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Muchos besoos!**

**[...]**

Natsumi estaba sentada en el campo de entrenamiento, pensativa.

Pensaba en todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, con Roccoco y Eiri en la playa.

¿Eiri sabía quien le gustaba?

Jamás habría pensado que fuera capaz de hacer eso... siempre había sido una chica muy amable, aun con la gente que le caía mal, que en realidad era más bien poca.

¿De verdad Akemi le importaba tanto? Si no se conocían tanto... Pero si que tenían que ser muy amigas como para llevar a Eiri a esos extremos.

Y ahora Akemi iba a volver...

¿Volvía solo por Roccoco?

Por una parte ya no le importaba Roccoco, pero por otra... se sentía algo mal porque él la hubiera olvidado tan pronto. Ya no sentía nada por él, pero aun así sentaba mal.

Y le sentaba aun peor que fuera la señorita Akemi quien le gustara.

- ¿Natsumi?

Se sorprendió al escuchar una voz a su espalda.

- Endo...

El chico estaba detrás de ella, con el uniforme del equipo y un balón en las manos.

Natsumi enrojeció, pero intentó disimular.

- ¿Que haces aquí tan pronto?

- Pensar. ¿Y tú? ¿Piensas entrenar a estas horas de la mañana? Los demás aun no se han levantado.

- Lo se, pero quiero reforzar mis técnicas. Ya solo quedan dos días para el partido, y los Little Giants son muy fuertes.

- Ya...

- ¿Me puedo sentar?

- Eh... Si, claro.

El chico se sentó a su lado, y durante un buen rato no dijeron nada.

- Oye, Natsumi...

- ¿Si?

- ¿Estás bien? Es que estos días, desde que volviste al equipo... estás muy distante, y apenas hablas con los demás. ¿Te ha pasado algo?

- No, no me ha pasado nada... Es solo que... siento como si no fuera bien recibida en el equipo, después de estar con los Little Giants...

- ¿Pero qué dices? Claro que eres bien recibida. Es solo que hay muchos jugadores nuevos que tú antes no conocías, y además, todos están demasiado concentrados en jugar como para prestar atención a otras cosas...

- Si, ya lo se. Pero bueno, ahora hay más personas, y las chicas no me necesitan tanto. Tengo mucho tiempo libre.

- Bueno, tranquila. Pasado mañana ganaremos a los Little Giants y volveremos a casa. Todo volverá a ser como antes.

- Si... Tú volverás al fútbol en el instituto, y yo volveré a pasar de vosotros.

- Como siempre.

Los dos rieron animados, pero de repente Natsumi se puso seria.

- Endo...

- Dime.

- ¿Tú crees que soy una mala persona?

El chico se sorprendió, e incluso pareció ofenderse un poco, aunque no tuviera motivos.

- ¿Pero que...? ¿Qué dices? ¿Una mala persona?

- ...

- No puedes pensar que eres una mala persona, Natsumi, porque no lo eres. Eres muy buena, te preocupas por el equipo, nos ayudaste muchas veces, hiciste muchas cosas por mí y mi abuelo... en absoluto eres una mala persona. Tienes una personalidad fuerte, pero jamás podrías ser mala. Yo siempre te he visto así.

Natsumi se sorprendió por esas palabras, y enrojeció.

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro que si -Dijo Endo sonriente-. Y no es solo por lo que me dice todo el mundo, que yo siempre veo cosas buenas en la gente... Es la verdad.

La chica sonrió tiernamente, acercándose un poco más a él. Aunque Endo apenas se daba cuenta, estaba mirando el cielo.

- Endo... yo...

El chico se giró un poco para mirarla, y se quedaron inmóviles durante un momento.

Hasta que oyeron una voz que lo llamaba.

Endo se levantó de golpe del banco, y observó como Goenji y Eiri se dirigían a ellos.

- Hola, chicos, ¿Qué pasa?

- Fudo y Akemi acaban de volver -Dijo Goenji.

- ¿De verdad? -Dijeron Endo y Natsumi a la vez.

- Si, acaban de llegar. Kido y los demás ya están con ellos -Dijo Eiri.

- ¿Si? ¡Genial! -Gritó Endo- ¡Vamos con ellos!

Goenji y Endo se adelantaron, y Eiri se quedó con Natsumi por un momento.

- ¿Ya has visto a la señorita Akemi?

- No, aun no he tenido la oportunidad -Dijo la peliazul-. Y veo que tú no desaprovechas las tuyas, Natsumi.

- ¿Qué pretendes tú con todo esto, Eiri? ¿Por qué ayudas a Akemi?

- Fácil, porque es mi amiga. A ella le gusta Roccoco, y a Roccoco le gusta ella. Tienen derecho a estar juntos, y tú no tienes derecho a entrometerte entre ellos.

- ...

- Tienes razón, no los conozco desde hace mucho, pero igualmente son mis amigos. Natsumi, quiero que sepas que no es que me caigas mal, ni nada por el estilo. Reconozco que me parece un poco mal lo que pasa entre tú y Akemi... Es una mala rivalidad. Parece que te sienta mal que Roccoco piense en otra chica solo porque esa chica es Akemi.

- Mira, Eiri... Lo mío con Roccoco ya está zanjado. Y supongo que si, que sea Akemi la que le gusta ahora me afecta un poco, pero... no es porque quiera que él no encuentre a otra. Se que le hice daño, y quiero que sea feliz, aunque sea con Akemi. Si él no es feliz... yo me sentiré responsable por haber hecho que se sienta mal.

Eiri suspiró, y sonrió a la chica.

- Sabía que no podías ser tan mala. No veas como me costó hablarte así ayer.

- Ya... Mejor no se lo digas a nadie. En fin, vamos a ver a esos dos.

- Claro.

Las dos se pusieron a caminar.

- Así que Endo, ¿Eh? Yo pensaba que era otro chico.

- ¿Qué? -Exclamó Natsumi. ¿Al final Eiri no sabía que era Endo quien le gustaba?

- Es broma. Ya sabía que era él. No sabes disimular, y se me da bastante bien observar.

- Un día me vas a pagar por todo esto, Tsuki... -Dijo la castaña, malhumorada.

- Si, seguro...

...

Las dos llegaron junto a los demás, que estaban apiñados alrededor de dos personas, haciendo miles de preguntas.

Eiri intentó meterse entre la gente, hasta encontrar a la persona que le importaba.

- ¡Akemi!

- ¡Eiri!

La chica de pelo violeta se separó de todos y corrió junto a su amiga.

Se abrazaron con fuerza, y se escaparon para poder hablar a solas.

- Madre mía, Akemi... Por fin has vuelto.

- Si, por fin... me estaba ahogando en casa.

- ¿Me quieres explicar eso de que eres hermana de Fudo?

- Créeme que me sorprendí como nunca al saberlo.

- ¡Pero es que de Fudo! ¡De Fudo Akio!

- Lo se... Oye, ¿No se lo habrás dicho a nadie, ¿No?

- Claro que no. Solo lo sabemos Fidio, Lena y yo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Lena también lo sabe?

- Si... -Suspiró- Ya sabes que Fidio no puede esconderle nada. Pero bueno, puedes estar tranquila, vuestro secreto está a salvo. Aunque... ¿Cuanto tiempo vas a esconderlo?

- No se... Creo que hasta que logre pensar en él como n un hermano... es muy raro.

- Ya te digo... Pero...-Dijo sonriendo- ¿No estás tardando mucho en preguntarme lo que de verdad te interesa?

Akemi se sorprendió.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿No quieres saber que ha hecho Roccoco estos días?

- Ah, ya... -Dijo enrojeciendo.

- ¿Perdón? Ahora mismo me vas a preguntar por él, porque me he tenido que esforzar bastante para que Natsumi os dejara en paz.

- ¿Natsumi? ¿Que ha hecho esa?

- Es una larga historia... que ahora mismo no es lo más importante, y por eso no te la voy a contar. Y por otra parte... creo que Roccoco está entrenando en estos momentos...

Akemi sonrió nerviosa, bajando la mirada.

...

Roccoco estaba entrenando en la playa, como siempre, parando el gran neumático atado a un árbol.

Se preguntaba como le iría a Eiri con Natsumi, en quien sería ese chico misterioso...

Y se preguntaba cuando volvería Akemi.

Eiri le había dicho que iban a coger el vuelo la tarde anterior, pero aun no le había dicho nada.

¿Habrían llegado ya? ¿O al final habían cambiado de opinión y se habían quedado en Japón?

De todos modos, ya nada la ataba a la isla... En tres días Eiri y los demás del Inazuma Japan se irían de la isla, tras perder o ganar el partido, y volvería a estar con sus amigos, volvería al instituto, a jugar al fútbol con su equipo de siempre...

Si, Akemi ya no tenía por qué ir a la isla solo para estar tres días.

Además, él también tenía que volver a su país... Probablemente no volverían a verse nunca.

Se había hecho demasiadas ilusiones.

- Mi gozo en un pozo, que se le va a hacer... -Susurró.

Cogió un poco de impulso, y echó el neumático hacia delante, para después poder pararlo. El pesado neumático se alzó hasta arriba, y luego bajó violentamente, hasta llegar a Roccoco.

Justo cuando el chico estaba a punto de pararlo, unas manos más pequeñas que las suyas aparecieron a ambos lados de su cabeza y pararon el neumático con fuerza.

- ¿Pero qué...? -Dijo Roccoco, quedándose paralizado.

La persona que había parado el neumático apartó un poco sus manos y las colocó sobre los ojos de Roccoco, impidiéndole ver algo.

- ¿Quien soy? -Dijo sonriendo.

- Hmm... Déjame pensar... -Dijo Roccoco- Creo que no eres mi entrenador, él no es tan atrevido conmigo, y no tiene las manos tan suaves... Aunque no me explico como has podido parar el neumático tan fácilmente y sin guantes...

- Lo del neumático... bueno, siempre he tenido entrenamientos muy duros. En fin, ¿Te rindes?

- Supongo que si.

La chica separó sus manos de los ojos de Roccoco y se alejó un poco, dejando que él se girara.

- Akemi... -Dijo Roccoco nada más verla, sonriendo.

- Si, ya ves, he vuelto para darte un poco más la lata...

Roccoco rió.

- Vaya, vaya... Así que Kyaria Akemi vuelve desde Japón solo para molestarme en mis entrenamientos...

- Fudo Akemi.

- ¿Qué?

- Kyaria ya no es mi apellido... No oficialmente, pero en realidad mi apellido es... Fudo.

- ¿De verdad? Pero... ¿en tu equipo no había un chico que...?

- Si, él es... mi hermano. Es una larga historia.

- No toquemos ese tema. Se ve que no te agrada mucho.

- Gracias.

- ¿Qué tal está tu hermana?

- Está mejorando... y está contenta. En fin, todo va a cambiar un poco ahora... ¿Qué tal tú con los entrenamientos?

- Bastante bien, estos días no he parado. Que sepas que pienso ganar a tu equipo.

- Ya, pues no te lo pienses tanto, no vaya a ser que luego te lleves una desilusión. Mi equipo os va a ganar. Y créeme, yo siempre acierto en estas cosas.

- Seguro que si.

...Detrás de unos árboles...

- Mira que son sosos -Dijo Eiri, indignada.

- Que va, solo son tímidos -Dijo Fidio.

- ¡Pero si saben perfectamente que se gustan! ¿Por qué no se lo confiesan y ya está?

- Mujer, no se conocen desde hace mucho... Entiendo que les sea complicado hablar de sentimientos.

- Si, también es verdad... Pero más les vale darse prisa, o me dará un ataque.

Siguieron observando a Roccoco y Akemi, que se habían sentado bajo el árbol, y hablaban entre risas.

- Entonces todo ha ido bien mientras estabas en Japón.

- Si. Muy bien. Bueno, dentro de poco tendré que hablar con mi padre de cierto asunto... así que por ahora prefiero disfrutar de mis últimos días aquí. Quiero pasarlo bien viendo el partido, quiero estar con mis amigos, con todos los buenos amigos que he hecho aquí. Después del partido... puede que pase mucho tiempo hasta que volvamos a vernos...

Akemi se cortó al decir eso.

Le costaba hablar de ese asunto con Roccoco.

No lo volvería a ver en mucho tiempo... Genial, para una vez que le gustaba un chico y les separaba una grandísima distancia.

¿Como iba a salir bien algo así?

- Akemi, ¿Estás bien? Te has puesto muy tensa.

- ...No, no estoy bien...

El chico comenzó a inquietarse, y se preocupó.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal o algo?

- Lo que pasa es que me gustas, Roccoco -Dijo la chica, mientras se ponía seria.

- ¿Qué?

- Pues... eso -Comenzó mientras se levantaba y caminaba nerviosa-. Que tú... me gustas.

Roccoco se sorprendió más de lo que debía.

Se levantó también, aunque no se movió de donde estaba.

- ¿Lo dices en serio, Akemi?

- Claro que si. Roccoco, me gustaste en el momento en que te vi... Me encantó poder ayudarte, aunque fuera solo un poco... Y luego te fui conociendo...

- ...

- Hoy vine hasta aquí solo porque quería verte, porque quería decírtelo. Pero...

- ¿Pero?

- Pero aunque tú sientas algo por mí, que no se si lo harás, será muy difícil que ocurra algo entre los dos.

El chico se indignó, y se acercó un poco más a ella.

- ¿Como que difícil? ¿Cual es el problema?

- Para empezar, la distancia. No es algo que se deba ignorar.

- Ya veo... ¿Otro problema?

Se acercó otro poco más, aunque Akemi no se daba cuenta, ya que estaba demasiado concentrada y exasperada.

- Pues... que tampoco es que nos conozcamos mucho... No sabemos tanto el uno del otro...

- ¿Algo más?

Akemi se sobresaltó, al verlo tan cerca de su cuerpo.

- Roccoco...

- Solo quiero que sepas... que tú me gustas muchísimo, y que me da igual la distancia, el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, y todas esas tonterías.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si.

La chica sonrió algo tímida, para después acercarse más a él.

Roccoco era más alto que ella, así que se tuvo que poner de puntillas, y apoyar sus manos sobre sus hombros para poder acercarse y besarlo suavemente.

Él se dejó, por supuesto, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y se inclinaba un poco para estar un poco más a su altura.

Poco después, se separaron sonrientes.

- Bueno... -Dijo Akemi- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Supongo que... esto significa que estamos saliendo juntos.

- Para asegurarnos... vamos a pedir una segunda opinión. ¿Te parece?

- ¿Segunda opinión? -Preguntó Roccoco, confundido ante la sonrisa de Akemi.

- Eiri, Fidio, podéis salir de donde estáis.

Unos segundos después, los dos salieron algo avergonzados, pero sonriendo divertidos.

- No tenéis remedio...

- Es la señorita Holmes, que hace que me interesen los cotilleos -Dijo Fidio, sonriente.

- ¿Te quieres callar, Maruja? -Dijo Eiri, haciéndose la indignada, para luego sonreír- Bueno, con respecto a vosotros dos... ¿Qué pasa?

- Venga ya, Eiri -Dijo Roccoco-. Ya es hora de que bajes de la Luna.

- Espero que eso no haya sido un chiste... porque es bastante malo.

- ¿Sois novios o no? -Preguntó Fidio, ansioso.

Akemi miró a Roccoco, para después darle la mano.

- Creo que no hace falta responder a eso -Dijo sonriente, mientras se levantaba para besar a Roccoco en la mejilla.

Eiri cogió a Fidio del brazo, y se alejaron de ellos para dejarles intimidad.

Roccoco se giró un poco, y rodeó a la chica con sus brazos.

- ¿No te preocupa la distancia?

- Claro que me preocupa. Pero ya veremos que hacer.

- Está bien.

- Ah... pero hay un detalle más...

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- Como se te ocurra perder el partido solo porque mi hermano y yo formamos parte del equipo, te enteras. Te vamos a ganar limpiamente.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

Los dos se sonrieron irónicamente, para después volver a juntarse y besarse de nuevo.

...

Eiri y Fidio caminaban tranquilos hacia las residencias.

- Parece que todo ha salido bien.

- Si. Mira, tanto lío para nada. En fin, era obvio que iban a acabar juntos en algún momento... -Dijo la chica, pensativa.

- ¿A ti también te ha parecido muy fácil?

- Demasiado fácil...

- Tal vez nosotros somos los únicos con romances con final complicado.

- Como diría Sherlock Holmes... Elemental, mi querido Watson -Dijo Eiri, riendo-. Su historia ya ha sido demasiado complicada. Merecían algo de tranquilidad por una vez.

- Cierto -Dijo el chico, mirando hacia atrás para contemplar a la pareja, que se abrazaba en la lejanía-. Me alegro por ellos.

- Y yo -Dijo la chica imitándolo.

Ambos sonrieron al ver como Roccoco y Akemi se miraban sonrientes, para después ponerse a entrenar juntos.

Después de todo lo que habían pasado, merecían poder estar juntos.

La distancia no era algo bueno, si, pero tal vez... ellos conseguirían vencerla y poder estar juntos para siempre.

FIN


End file.
